


Let Me Be Your Light

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Forced Prostitution, Illegal Prostitution, Insecurities, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: “Michael is an Omega prostitute after his family kicked him out at 16 because of what he presented.Since then he’s only known violence. His pimp and all his clients are assholes and love to subject him to all sorts of sexual torture. Until one night a rather handsome and kind man takes him home. He makes Michael stay with him and offers to be his provider. Michael takes the offer.”
Relationships: David Coulthard & Mika Häkkinen, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Let Me Be Your Light

The city streets of Cologne were dimly lit.

Not a lot of people were still on them, except junkies, the homeless and prostitutes.

Society evaded them during the day but sought out the prostitutes at night.

Michael was leaning against an iron streetlight, waiting to spot a possible client for the night. He didn’t wear a lot of clothes, just a pair of shorts and a crop tank top that were both the same light blue colour. He had deep black eyeliner around both his eyes, deep red lipstick that made his lips pop and his hair was a bit longer than it should be. He might be a male Omega, but his pimp feminized him because of money.

Most clients liked women, so he was dressed up like one.

Pumps included.

Then, he spotted someone walking down the sidewalk wearing a leather raincoat.

It was a man with platinum blonde hair.

He was actually pretty handsome, but he had a sad look on his face as he was walking along the sidewalk.

The Omega leaned against the cold iron pole of the streetlight, looking at the man. He wouldn’t mind being the one to provide some nightly company with the added extras to him. He hoped the man would see him.

And the stranger did see him, so he started flirting with his eyes.

The platinum blonde slowly stepped closer to the prostitute, who was then able to smell that he was an Alpha. “What are you doing here at night?”  
“Waiting for a strong man to take me home.” Michael replied. “You look a bit lonely. Do you want some company for the night?” his hand was slowly trailing up the Alpha’s arm.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind some.” he was definitely a foreigner. “What’s your name?”

“Michael.” the prostitute replied.

“I’m Mika. My car’s just around the corner.”

* * *

Michael could feel those strong muscles against his back. He moaned in pleasure as those hands rubbed his skin. He was certain that this man, Mika, would fuck him well.

The platinum blonde's hand went south and found the Omega's hole. It was nicely wet, and it would probably nicely accommodate his cock.

The prostitute was pushed on the bed and opened his legs. At least for tonight he had a client who treated him well. He truly wished all of his clients were like this man.

Mika didn't go in immediately. He took his time to get the other man's hole even more wet. Instead, he rubbed his hard dick against the German's lower stomach area while his finger probed that hole. Even though he knew the young man could take him, he didn't wish to risk an internal bleeding.

The Omega wanted the stronger man to fuck him. That dick was the perfect size for his hole, it would fill him properly. He moved his pelvis upwards. "Please." he needed it.

"Soon. Don't worry." the Finn whispered. "I just need you to be wet for me."

From that mouth, it sounded even sexier. It made Michael moan loudly, and genuinely.

It was only after many minutes of foreplay and 2 near orgasms further that the Alpha finally pushed his cock in the hole he was meant to penetrate.

The prostitute had to refrain from coming right then and there, even though it would mean that his hole would even be tighter. It was hard not to come, but he was soon lost in the pleasure of being fucked.

Mika knew he would bear the marks on his back that betrayed his nightly activity. No one would attack him for it though, he was after all a red-blooded Alpha male who needed release.

His partner was enjoying it too, the moans were genuine, and pleasure was written all over him.

"Look at me." the platinum blond whispered.

The Omega did, their blue eyes connected.

"I want to see it when you come."

Michael breathed heavily as he looked into those ice blue eyes. He didn't know if he could handle the emotions that he saw in there, he didn't deserve to be looked at like the Alpha above him was looking at him.

It wasn't much time later that the prostitute couldn't control his body anymore; his eyes rolled back in his skull, his channel walls clamped down and shocks went through his body as he went limp.

The Alpha needed just a couple more thrusts before he came too.

They laid connected for a little while more, their pheromones intertwining. It was all very comfortable, the way they laid there.

Mika pulled his bedpartner close. Their genitals were still connected, but he knew his cock was going to slip out as it lost its hardness. He then captured the other man's soft lips.

The Omega was surprised by the Alpha's soft post-coital attitude. Usually, he was sent away after the act was over. As it turned out, his current client wasn't yet done with him. So, he played along.

The Finn enjoyed the warm body in his bed a little more. It'd been too long since there had been someone in his life that truly made him feel like an Alpha. His instincts were telling him to mark the man in his arms, to never let him go and protect him against everything.

* * *

Michael usually prided himself in his ability to stay a professional whore the whole time, even in the mornings when he woke up in a client's bed. He went straight out of the door after dressing back up and receiving the money. He always skipped breakfast.

But it was made extra hard for him this morning.

The Alpha had decided to wake him by eating out his hole.

The prostitute had never felt pleasure like that, a tongue fucking him and touch spots he didn't know he had. It was a revelation to him, that this could make him feel so good. And as a 'thank you' he sucked the enormous dick that had fucked him, as well as initiate a passionate kissing session.

Yes, it was hard to leave.

After all that, he was ready to leave, but his mind and body didn't want to. Something stopped him

A strong arm wrapped around his waist. "I want you to stay with me."

"I don't think that my pimp will like that."

A grin appeared on Mika's face. "You won't ever have to worry about him anymore. I got you out."

The Omega blinked. He was... free? "How?"

"I have enough money to last me quite a bit. It would be selfish if I wouldn't help people." his hands touched the naked pale skin. "You don't deserve to be treated the way you were by him. I can offer you much more, for less of a sacrifice."

"What do you want." Michael stepped closer.

Ice blue eyes shone bright. "Just your company, but I'll gladly take everything you freely give me."

"I can do that." and the German sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

* * *

For the first time since the day he presented, Michael didn't have to worry about where he got his next meal from. All he had to do for it was allowing Mika's hands on his body, going out with him on dates or give him sex.

And it was very easy, because Mika was a very gentle soul. Anything involving something rougher with pain attached, had to be consented to.

It was nice.

But the Omega knew that one day, it would be over between him and Mika. He was still a whore by profession, taking cocks inside of him and making Alphas feel good, was his job description. He wouldn't make a good partner for a man like Mika, who was a world-famous racing driver. He would enjoy every single moment they shared and cherish the memory when he had to go.

Mika deserved the best of the best, someone who fit the image of a racing driver's wife. They would have to be beautiful and either be a housewife or a wife with a respectable job. He deserved better than being with a foreign Omega whore.

* * *

Mika didn't know exactly why he felt so content every time Michael was in his arms. He guessed it was because the Omega was comfortable in his arms and his Alpha picked up on that... or something else that’s got to do with his instincts.

Right now, he was basically making love to the Omega who lay beneath him.

He was slowly rocking his hips, maximizing the friction and therefor the pleasure. He wanted his partner to come first. Any client he had would just take their own pleasure, but not anymore.

In the past couple days, Michael had sucked his cock a lot and didn't expect anything in return. So, this lovemaking was his reward.

The Omega's face was delirious with pleasure, as if he was about to explode. His nails scratched Mika's back as he tried to get himself over the edge.

"I'll make you come soon." the Finn whispered.

"Please... Mika!" the prostitute gripped the sheets. He was just so incredibly close to his orgasm; he was barely able to stop it. He was being teased with Mika's knot, which only spiked the pleasure even more.

"Do you want me to push my knot inside of you?" the Alpha asked. "Do you want me to plunge my seed so deep in your channel that I might just plant it there?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Yes!" that deep Alpha voice so close to his ear nearly made him explode. The Omega in him needed it. “Please… _I want your pups_.”

"Then I'm gonna give it all to you." and the knot breached the birth channel.

Michael was screaming as the pleasure and pain of the knotting mixed together and forced his orgasm out. He'd never been knotted before, so that extra wide base caused different sensations. He was still catching his breath as he looked up into Mika's eyes.

The Finn was sweating and breathing hard, eyes slightly unfocused.

The Omega bit his lip before placing his hands in that platinum blonde hair and pulled his partner closer… and slowly began kissing him. He started slowly, exploring whether his partner was interested.

He was kissed back; with a force he hadn’t expected to be kissed back.

The German finally felt _wanted_ by someone, something he hadn’t felt for years. And now he was wanted, by a man who loved him. He was undeserving of such love, but he’d savour it. He was just a prostitute; Alpha men would only ever love his body, but nothing else about him.

Mika had strong arms, and they were wrapped around the prostitute, in an embrace of love.

* * *

Michael could feel that he was pregnant. He was an Omega, very in tune with his body, and he felt every little change inside of him. He was having pups. Mika’s pups.

The Alpha had pumped his uterus full with seed; if an ovulation had taken place or would take place, there would be a baby. There had been multiple knottings since Michael begged his Alpha for pups.

His pregnancy was the reason he was now walking naked through the house. He wanted… he didn’t exactly know what he wanted, but he just needed Mika.

The Omega needed the Alpha to confirm that these were his pups, that he wanted the pups… and that he still wanted him. His abdomen was going to expand to accommodate pups, he would be bedridden in the last phase, needing everything brought to him.

* * *

When Mika came home, he found his Omega companion completely naked on the couch.

The former prostitute was beautiful, but the Finn already knew that. They’d had quite a bit of sex since he picked the German up from those dirty streets. He wondered why he was now naked.

Not that he minded.

Then, a particular smell entered his nose.

The smell was intoxicating, which made the Alpha’s eyes turn dark with lust… and then he realized his Omega was the source of that smell. His cock was already hardening.

He didn’t know if he was able to control himself.

“I’m having your pups.”

Ah… that was why he was so attracted to the smell.

The F1 driver put his nose in the German’s neck. “I don’t know how long I’ll be able to resist.”

“You can let go. I can handle your strength, I was built to.”

* * *

He was hiding in the bushes.

Recently, there had been many rumours about Mika Häkkinen’s recent good run of form.

The Finn’s first half of the season had been littered with crashes and mistakes, but points and even podiums had become much more frequent. It was as if something in his life had changed.

And now, he was attempting to find out what it was.

Of course, some things could be attributed to the McLaren team making progress with their chassis and their engine supplier Mercedes had developed new fuel that increased engine performance. Both drivers had made steps up with their cars getting better… but it seemed like something else was driving Häkkinen forward, like there was something in his private life fuelling his passion.

When he first arrived at the cabin in the woods, nothing had stood out to him.

It was a nice, private residence with good, nice isolation and a fireplace that kept the cabin warm. Summers in Finland were still cold, but way less cold than the winter months.

Häkkinen’s green Mercedes-Benz was parked in the driveway, no other vehicle was present nearby as the nearest neighbour lived a mile down the road on each side. The place was nicely remote, perfect to hide something… or someone.

When the sun was at its highest point during the day, the ground floor terrace doors opened up.

But it wasn’t the Formula One driver who stepped outside.

No, it was a very slim built male with porcelain skin and blonde hair, wearing a white, off-shoulder gown that accentuated one particular swollen part of his body: the abdomen.

It was very distinct and unmistakable.

There was a pregnant male Omega living in the McLaren driver’s lodge in the woods.

The man just stood there, hands on the wooden railing and face up towards the sun. There wasn’t really much attractive about him, as the Omega in question was fairly average looking. Nothing about him stood out, nor did he have any feature that would cause an Alpha to look twice; his nose was rather large, his forehead was big, his face was elongated… proportionality didn’t seem right for an Omega.

Häkkinen then appeared in the doorway, also stepping onto the terrace. He embraced the pregnant man from behind and placed a kiss on the right shoulder.

The pair looked like a couple. An actual couple who’ve probably gone out on many dates but certainly had sex along the way that caused the Omega to fall pregnant.

And seemingly, the Finnish racing driver was taking the responsibility of fatherhood. The mother of his child was living with him, looked well-fed and happy enough with the house to stay. And why would the Omega leave an F1 driver? They were among the highest paid athletes in the world.

The slim built blonde turned around in the arms that were holding him, who placed his hands on the F1 driver’s face and pulled their foreheads against each other.

It was a beautiful scene, pulled straight from one of the best romance novels on Earth. The pair standing there in the Finnish summer sun looked as if they were in love.

He snapped a picture of it.

* * *

To be honest, it wasn’t difficult to find out who the Omega was.

His face was in a missing person’s database.

Apparently, he’d gone missing over half a year ago from Cologne, Germany.

The profile though hadn’t been entered until a month ago, when the Omega’s brother found out the Omega was no longer in the city. He’d wanted to contact his brother for some reason, but the Omega’s previous boss said the Omega had left with a client.

_Name: Michael Schumacher; Age: 28; Nationality: German; Sex: Male Omega_

_Last seen on the Burgmauer in Cologne late at night on the 28 th of February stepping into a dark Mercedes_

The journalist could understand the brother.

It wasn’t unheard of that Omegas disappeared from the streets to never be heard from again. They often ended up as sex workers in foreign countries or even sold as brides to rich men in the Middle East, Latin-America or even Africa.

But it looked like this missing Omega had stepped in the right car.

So, he decided to call the brother.

* * *

Ralf Schumacher hadn’t expected any phone call whatsoever regarding his brother’s whereabouts.

Michael had been kicked out by their parents just because of his gender. It had forced the older to live on the streets of the city closest to them, Cologne, and live as a cheap whore.

The F1 rookie had to wait until he was financially free from his parents before even attempting to contact Michael to reconnect with his brother and perhaps give him a better life off of the streets.

As it seemed, someone else had done that for him.

And that someone was his F1 rival Mika Häkkinen, one of the McLaren drivers.

Though Ralf didn’t know much about Mika, he knew the Alpha was respectful to people of any gender.

And the picture he received in the mail about a week later confirmed it.

Michael looked happy, and so much in love with the Finnish driver. Yes, he must’ve fallen pregnant rather quick after disappearing from Cologne. Or he had fallen pregnant from a client and Häkkinen had offered him a way out of prostitution by being willing to claim the child as his.

The McLaren driver was always very quick to help pregnant people around the paddock. And that had made him loved by the single mothers in the paddock.

* * *

At the race in Belgium, Mika was confronted with his press officer who seemed pretty upset the second he entered the McLaren press centre in the McLaren hospitality. He raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

The only response that he got, was a newspaper being shoved into his hands.

The Finn went even more pale than he already was.

Someone had photographed him and Michael, invaded the privacy of their home.

“Shit.” and the driver cursed on in Finnish. He then turned back to his press officer. “I guess I have to make a statement on this?”

The woman nodded.

The driver sighed and sat down, grabbing a notebook and a pen to write something. But he was unable to put this thing in words.

Then, David came to him.

The Scotsman sat down next to him in a different chair. “I never knew you went to prostitutes.” he was trying to be funny, but he immediately saw it wouldn’t work. “You’re trying to write a statement?”

Mika nodded. “But I don’t know how to put this in words… it’s so easy to get it to sound wrong.”

“Could you perhaps tell the situation to me?” DC asked. “I mean, I’m not gonna castrate you for whatever the situation is.”

“I… guess I picked him up by accident.” the Finn stated. “I was pretty lonely. Ever since Erja and I broke it off… I just felt a bit like a failure. And there he was, standing underneath that streetlight just looking at me. I took him home, I knocked him up a couple weeks later… and now this.”

Coulthard smiled. “You talk like you’re in love.”

“I am David… that’s the thing. I’m in love with him.”

* * *

Michael just wanted to cry.

Ever since they’d been photographed together kissing on Mika’s terrace, article after article had appeared.

And they’d worked out he was a prostitute until about half a year ago.

The newspaper articles were making him spiral down into a depression like state. In some moments, he considered suicide… but only after his baby was born.

Mika deserved this child he sired; he’d just birth it and then die of a drug overdose. He’d release the Alpha and his baby from the extra weight his past brought them.

Running away and going back to the streets was another route he could take. It would likely take him back to his previous pimp… if he ever set foot again in Cologne.

Mika would be better off without him.

* * *

Mika was worried about Michael.

His Omega had recently retreated into a shell, become guarded and the person he’d fallen in love with wasn’t in the vicinity. And nothing he did seemed to work.

The Finn didn’t want to leave his baby momma alone. He feared that if he did, Michael would harm himself… or kill himself. And he wanted to prevent that, cost what cost.

He took drastic measures: he chained Michael to his bed.

The Omega didn’t understand what was going on the first time it happened. At first, he believed it was a kink or a fantasy of Mika’s, which he wanted to act on. But as soon as the chains went on, he saw in the Alpha’s eyes that they weren’t coming off soon.

“Mika?” the German sounded scared.

Mika pressed his lover close to him and placed his forehead agains the smaller man’s. “I’m not giving you the opportunity to kill or harm yourself in any way.”

“Please…” the prostitute started crying. “Let me go! I don’t deserve you!”

Then, for the first time since they met, the Finn’s hands dug deep into his partner’s upper arms with a deep growl. “Never say that again!” he yelled. There was such fierceness in his voice.

It made Michael feel even more scared.

The F1 driver’s hands loosened. “Don’t ever again say you don’t deserve anything. You deserve everything, and I mean that. I’ve fallen in love with you.” one hand went to stroke the Omega’s cheek softly. “I want you, I need you. You are filling the void in my heart.” the right hand grabbed the Omega’s left and brought the palm to his chest. “This. This beats for you.”

Michael felt the Alpha’s strong heartbeat. He looked up into those ice blue eyes. They were mezmerizing him in that moment, as if he was in a hypnosis. Soon enough, a hungry mouth was plundering his throat.

Any fabric barrier between them was torn away.

The Omega automatically spread his legs at the familiar feeling of a hard cock. But it wasn’t a dick that entered his hole, it was a tongue.

He cried out in pleasure. This alpha cared about him, and not just about his body and uterus.

The prostitute wanted to please the Alpha. “Please… Alpha.” he moaned it loudly.

Mika removed his tongue. “I will soon have you again. Don’t worry kulta.” his hands rubbed the expanding pregnant stomach, giving his unborn child already some attention.

* * *

There were multiples growing inside of him.

Michael cried, but out of happiness this time.

He was having a proper litter of 4 pups, he’d proven his Alpha he was a good Omega by giving him such a good litter. He now had the duty of bearing his Alpha healthy pups.

Mika’s hands roamed over the exposed stomach. He couldn’t wait to become a father.

Fatherhood had been a dream of his since his F3 days, and it had been so strong that he’d considered stopping his F1 dream and become a stay-at-home dad. But now he had both.

They were going to be busy parents once their litter arrived, having 4 was no easy task for any parent.

“We’ll get through this, my love.” the F1 driver said, holding his beloved’s hand. “I’ll make you happy.”

“You already have.”


End file.
